Action ou vérité
by Rizzo.A
Summary: Let's play the truth or dare. Or maybe just dare, because nobody knows how to tell the truth anymore.  B.D Un jeu d'action ou vérité entre Hermione et Ginny. Léger yuri. Merci à Marty pour ses encouragements.


« Let's play the truth or dare. Or maybe just dare, because nobody knows how to tell the truth anymore. » B.D

* * *

ça avait commencé innocemment, songeait Ginny Weasley. Un jeu à la con, vraiment. Et maintenant, tout était hors de contrôle. Mais cela plaisait à Ginny. Elle leva les yeux sur le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Action », répondit-elle, dans un sourire de défi.

* * *

- Herm, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Mon devoir d'arithmancie, il me reste une fin de parchemin et un livre d'histoire de la magie à lire. Pourquoi ?

- Je m'ennuie. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de jeu, ou de truc à faire ? J'ai aucune envie de travailler !

Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Malgré le bruit et le passage incessant, Hermione demeurait imperturbable, le nez penché sur son parchemin, entouré de livres empilés qui lui cachaient Ginny. Celle-ci faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Puis, desserrant sa cravate, elle grimpa sur la table et s'assit devant son amie. Hermione leva les yeux, avec un sourire.

- Je vois. Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je ne t'auras pas trouvé quelque chose à faire ?

- Exactement. Allez, Herm, un jeu ! Et puis tu pourras toujours finir ton parchemin plus tard.

- D'accord, voyons...

Elle s'était reculée sur sa chaise, tout en regardant Ginny qui trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir s'amuser un peu. La journée avait été longue pour les deux sorcières. Les Buses de Ginny approchaient, Hermione travaillait d'arrache-pied, comme à l'accoutumée. Et celle-ci venait d'avoir une idée qui allait les occuper un moment. Ginny comprit au regard mutin d'Hermione que celle-ci avait trouvé.

La complicité qui s'était développée peu à peu entre les deux jeunes filles était allée croissant au fil des années. Ginny l'impétueuse et Hermione la studieuse étaient devenues inséparables. Un peu comme Harry et Ron. Ginny, elle, se voyait bien devenir une joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, pourquoi pas dans un championnat étranger. Elle avait le talent pour, indéniablement, comme le démontrait les résultats de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Lors de leur dernier match les opposant à Serdaigle, ils avaient emporté une victoire par 180 à 30. Au porte-voix magique, le commentaire de Luna avait été le suivant : « On dirait que l'équipe de Serdaigle a des Joncheruines par centaines dans le cerveau, pour jouer ainsi ! » Hermione, quant à elle, se voyait bien médicomage, ou expérimentatrice de sortilèges. « De toute façon, Herm, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu es la meilleure partout ! », lui répétait sans cesse Ginny.

- J'ai un jeu. Ce n'est vraiment pas intelligent, mais ça peut être drôle.

- Parfait, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être sérieuse dans les heures à suivre !, rigola Ginny en lançant un maléfice de Jambencoton à la personne qui passait derrière elle, sans se retourner.

Hermione lui jeta un regard de désapprobation, puis esquissa un sourire.

- Bien, alors, action ou vérité, ou peut être juste action, parce que plus personne ne sait comment dire la vérité, maintenant !

- Que voilà des paroles bien sentencieuses, Herm, allez, jouons ! Tu commences !

C'est ainsi que cela avait commencé. Avec un jeu à la con. Hermione l'avait défié de manger un sachet entier de dragées Bertie Crochue en une minute. Puis Ginny lui avait rendu la politesse en l'envoyant jeter un sort de mutisme à Seamus Finnigan à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche, pendant cinq minutes, à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Des défis enfantins. Seulement, les jeunes femmes se prirent au jeu. Et deux jours après, elles jouaient encore. Elles avaient en commun l'horreur de perdre, de quelque façon que ce soit. Les défis « action » se firent donc de plus en plus corsés, au fil des jours. Des Bombabouses atterrirent sur la table des Serpentard au petit déjeuner, quelqu'un lâcha des Feuxfous Fuseboum dans le cachot de Rogue pendant un cours de potion, sans parler de l'épidémie de nausée qui saisit une classe entière pendant un cours de divination. Lorsque le professeur Flitwick se transforma en canari pendant le dîner, cela n'étonna plus personne. Il semblait qu'une vague de weaslite agissait dans l'école, comme le disait Luna à qui prêtait une oreille à ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Ginny lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire, ce qui laissa Luna encore plus perplexe qu'à l'ordinaire. Ni l'une ni l'autre des deux Gryffondors ne semblait vouloir perdre la face. On vit alors un matin Ginny faire le tour de l'école en balai, nue avec une banderole demandant la libération des elfes de maison. Puis se fut au tour d'Hermione de se présenter en cours de sortilèges en bikini, les cheveux rouges vifs et de la longueur de ceux de la princesse Raiponce, une princesse d'un conte moldu. à l'hilarité générale, exception faite du professeur McGonagall, qui, de fureur, devint aussi rouge que la nouvelle chevelure d'Hermione, et lui donna une retenue.

Hermione, les cheveux revenus à leur taille et couleur habituelle, se retrouva donc dans une classe inoccupée avec Ginny, qui avait elle aussi écopée de la même retenue, pour ses pirouettes dénudées de la matinée. Le professeur McGonagall les avait chargée de ranger la salle de classe qui avait été dévastée par Peeves dans l'après-midi. Il avait voulu participer au désordre épidémique, tout naturellement.

- Alors, Herm, comme on se retrouve, lança Ginny, avec une désinvolture feinte, sans lever le regard. Elle tenait un Chicaneur à l'envers, et semblait passionnée par sa lecture.

- Tiens, mais c'est Ginny Weasley !, ria-t-elle.

Elle vint se planter devant Ginny, et lui ôta doucement le journal des mains.

- Nous sommes toujours à égalité, je crois. Il est temps d'en finir, sinon nous allons démolir Poudlard, et je m'en voudrais de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.

- Je suis d'accord. J'ai aussi des entraînements de Quidditch et un trophée à remporter, ce n'est pas en retenue que je pourrais le faire ! Je rate un entraînement, là !

- Mmh, comment va-t-on faire, déjà, pour cette salle de cours ? Sans magie, on est là toute la nuit, sans compter que McGonagall nous a enfermées jusqu'à minuit avec un Collaporta minuté !

Hermione détournait visiblement le sujet. Et était réellement inquiète pour la retenue. Elle fut surprise du large sourire avec lequel Ginny lui répondit.

- Oh, j'ai pris mes dispositions. J'ai dit à McGonagall que j'avais laissé ma baguette au dortoir.

- Et ? Ce n'est pas le cas ? Je ne saisis pas ce qu'il y a de marrant !

- Et bien... les fenêtres ne sont pas verrouillées, ni celle de notre dortoir, alors pour ton action, je te défie d'utiliser un sortilège informulé d'attraction pour faire venir ma baguette !

À la fois amusée et réprobatrice, Hermione s'exécuta. Ginny avait l'expérience des retenues de ses frères aînés, et ne manquait pas de ressources. Une fois la pièce rangée d'un coup de baguette, Hermione utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir à elles deux bouteilles de Whisky pur feu de Pré au Lard, sans manquer de laisser de l'argent sur le comptoir des Trois Balais, et renvoya la baguette à sa place.

- Bien, Ginny, je te défie de boire entièrement une de ses bouteilles !

Nullement impressionnée, celle-ci descendit tranquillement la bouteille, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Hermione devança la requête de Ginny, et se saisit de l'autre bouteille. Une fois de plus, elles étaient à égalité.

Hermione se détourna de Ginny pour déambuler dans la pièce. Une salle de cours qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un tableau vide était posé au fond, parmi des tables et des chaises. Visiblement, l'endroit servait plus de débarras que de classe. Un coin tranquille au milieu de la gigantesque école.

- J'attends toujours ton défi, Herm !, rappela Ginny, d'un air détaché.

Hermione s'assit sur une table, au fond de la classe. Elle faisait face à Ginny, debout sur le bureau professoral, qui enchantait un morceau de parchemin en origami volant avec une concentration enfantine. L'effet du whisky pur feu commençait à se faire sentir. Toutes deux sentaient la chaleur familière de l'ivresse monter doucement. C'était en partie pour cela qu'Hermione s'était éloignée le plus possible de Ginny. Ses sens lui suggéraient une issue singulière à cette retenue. Quelque chose loin d'être scolaire, quelque chose de plus animal. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire jouer ses doigts contre la table, trop nerveusement. D'un coup d'oeil, Ginny remarqua le trouble qui s'insinuait chez Hermione. Très bien, songea-t-elle. Il est temps de renverser la vapeur. La poursuiveuse avait le sens du jeu. Et plus encore, le sens de la victoire. Elle percevait l'hésitation d'Hermione. Il était temps d'en profiter. Toujours la tête en l'air, suivant son origami volant, elle passait de table en table, et se rapprochait d'Hermione.

- Herm', si tu n'as pas d'idées de défi, je peux prendre ton tour, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

- Mmh ? Oui, si tu veux, fais ! Je n'ai pas d'inspiration, en plus, on est enfermées ici..., se justifiait-elle. Seulement, ses paroles étaient contredites par son regard, qui lui, annonçait bien qu'elle pensait à quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien précis.

Ginny décida de prendre ce regard pour un consentement. Alors, son chemin sur les tables pour rejoindre Hermione se fit plus sinueux, elle faisait des détours sur toutes les tables quand il lui aurait suffit de s'avancer tout droit. Elle ne faisait qu'appliquer une stratégie de quidditch pour mieux toucher au but, « le Woollongong Shimmy ». Des zig-zag pour dérouter l'adversaire. Futés, ces Australiens. Elle jeta un regard à Hermione. Elle fut surprise de voir que celle-ci ne semblait nullement déroutée. Plutôt amusée. Jambes croisées, assise au bord de la table, elle la laissait faire, même, avec ce sourire qui lui disait qu'elle savait très bien à quel petit manège elle se livrait. Il semblait à Hermione que l'ivresse n'était devenu qu'un prétexte à la chaleur qui la saisissait. Elles jouaient toutes deux avec cette chaleur. Ginny avait son air de prédateur qu'Hermione ne voyait habituellement que lors des matchs. Réciproquement, Ginny reconnaissait l'attitude faussement modeste d'Hermione quand celle-ci comprenait quelque chose avant tout le monde. Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Vint le moment où Ginny déposa son origami volant dans la main tendue d'Hermione. Face à elle. Elle leva les yeux. Quelques centimètres de tension. De chaleur. Elles savaient toutes deux. C'était à qui céderait le première. Hermione se pencha, le menton en avant, défiante. Les regards s'accrochaient. Ginny vint entourer Hermione de ses bras, appuyés sur la table. Un frôlement. Électrique.

« Alors, Ginny ? »

Un jeu à la con, vraiment.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne combla tout de suite la tension qui les liait. C'était cet instant, ce moment si jouissif où l'on sait. Ce moment qui vaut presque autant que ce qui va suivre. L'issue est certaine. Inévitable. Repoussée, encore un temps, un répit, un court répit, si chargé de tension que les sens s'apprêtent à exploser. Plus de réflexion, plus de raisonnement. De l'instinct, du désir. Brut.

« Action. », répliqua Ginny.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur les poignets d'Hermione. Les visages s'effleurent, s'étudient, le souffle se fait court. Elles se cherchaient comme on cherche de l'air. Avec avidité. Hermione effleurait le cou de Ginny, du bout du nez. Celle-ci resserra sa prise autour des bras de l'autre. Presque par hasard, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. S'en était assez pour déchaîner les deux jeunes femmes. Enfin, elles s'embrassèrent. Brutalement. Profondément. Elles ne reprirent pas leur souffle avant un long moment. Ce fut Ginny, qui, la première, s'aventura dans la nuque d'Hermione, doucement d'abord, comme on s'approprie un corps que l'on ne connaît pas. Elle sentit le frisson qui parcourut Hermione. Elle en sourit. Hermione attira à elle Ginny plus fermement, entoura ses hanches en croisant les jambes, pour l'embrasser plus furieusement encore, les mains posées sur ses joues. C'était une déclaration. « Je veux te posséder ». Ginny répondit, se saisissant de sa nuque d'une main, laissant l'autre courir dans son dos. Aussi étroitement enlacées, elles semblaient encore batailler pour la victoire. Mais ce soir, il n'y aurait pas de vainqueur.

Sans rompre le baiser, elles se firent plus entreprenantes.

Minuit arriva, avec le professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle déverrouilla la porte, elle trouva les élèves de Gryffondor, époussetant et balayant. La pièce était d'une propreté suspecte. McGonagall leva un sourcil suspicieux. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Combiner Miss Weasley et Miss Granger, c'était réunir l'espièglerie naturelle des Weasley et l'intelligence brillante de Granger. Elles avaient trouvé un moyen magique de ranger la salle de cours, sans nul doute. Mais elle ne le découvrirait probablement jamais, avec le talent des deux jeunes filles. Elle esquissa presque un sourire.

« Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, votre retenue s'achève ici, j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir. Sans prendre de détours, mesdemoiselles. »

L'une et l'autre levèrent les yeux vers leur directrice de maison, avec une innocence rare. Une innocence à la Weasley. McGonagall reconnaissait cet air. Mais ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Après tout, elles s'étaient débrouillées, la retenue était exécutée. De quelque façon que ce soit. Seulement, quand elles passèrent devant leur professeur pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors, celle-ci leur lança : « Vous êtes bien débraillées, Miss Granger et Miss Weasley, pour une retenue de ménage ! Je vous prierai de réajuster votre cravate, Granger, et votre chemise, Weasley, les boutons ne sont pas accordés. Bonne nuit, mesdemoiselles. Et pas de détours jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. »

Les deux jeunes filles ne dirent pas un mot, se rhabillèrent à la hâte. McGonagall crut voir Miss Granger piquer un fard. Peut être était-ce l'effet de la fatigue. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles avaient disparu dans les entrailles du château.

Au détour d'un couloir, elles tombèrent sur Luna. Ou plutôt Luna leur tomba dessus, le nez en l'air.

- Eh Luna, mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? Tu risques de te prendre une retenue, ou la brigade inquisitoriale !

- Oh, non, ça va. Je me déplaçais dans les tableaux, vous savez, je suis devenue amie avec le chevalier du catogan. Un homme charmant! J'ai trouvé un sort pour entrer dans les tableaux. Et maintenant, je peux me déplacer dans le réseau des tableaux à ma guise, c'est fascinant, vraiment.

Cela lui semblait tout à fait naturel. Comme de croire à aux Nargoles, aux Joncheruines et autres bestioles inimaginables qui peuplaient l'existence de Luna. Hermione renchérit :

- Mais comment as-tu fais, pour rentrer dans les tableaux ? C'est d'un niveau magique des Aspic, au moins !

- Oh, je ne sais pas. J'ai trouvé le sortilège assez rapidement, en fait. Bon, je vais retourner me coucher, moi. Bonne nuit, les filles.

Les trois élèves étaient sur le point de séparer quand Ginny fut prise d'un doute. Et se retourna.

- Attends, dis-moi, Luna, tu peux te déplacer dans les tableaux, c'est bien ça ? Et ce soir, où t'es tu promenée ? Au deuxième étage ? Dans la salle de cours abandonnée ?

Hermione comprit. Le tableau vide, au fond de la classe. Luna. Bien sûr.

- Ah, ce tableau-là. Aviez-vous pensé à insonoriser la salle ? À demain, les filles.

Elle s'éloigna, tranquillement. Imperturbable.

- Alors, Gin', as tu pensé à insonoriser la pièce ?

- On ne le saura jamais, Herm, on ne le saura jamais. Moi, j'ai une autre question.

- Mmh ?

- Action ?

- Ahah, tu parles... action. D'abord, rentrons. On aurait dû emprunter la carte du Maraudeur à Harry. La brigade inquisitoriale d'Ombrage n'en aura rien à faire, de savoir que nous étions en retenue !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Herm. Si on les croise, on se défendra. Mon sortilège chauve-furie fait des ravages. Je ne sais juste pas si je le maîtrise de façon informulée. Et je crois savoir que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal. C'est bien toi, la major de promo, non ?, répliqua Ginny, avec un petit rire.

- Oui, mais sans nos baguettes, ça pourrait être plus compliqué. Enfin...on devrait être tranquilles pour ce soir.

Ginny profita de la discussion pour glisser son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne dit rien, mais se raidit au contact.

- On pourrait nous voir, Ginny. S'il te plaît. Pas maintenant. Je serai d'avis que ce qui se passe en retenue reste en retenue. Luna est déjà au courant. Pas besoin de plus !

- Luna ? Tu rigoles ! En passant la porte de la salle commune des Serdaigle, elle aura déjà oublié qu'elle nous a croisé ce soir ! Crois-moi, ce n'est pas elle qui nous poserait des problèmes. Mais si tu le prends comme ça...

Elle retira son bras, et allongea le pas. Hermione était restée figée sur place. « Non mais attends, elle croit que... sérieusement ? »

- Ginny ! Ginevra Molly Weasley ! Attends un peu !

Mais l'autre continuait son chemin. Hermione dû lui courir après pour arriver à son niveau. Elle se plaça devant elle, lui barrant le passage. Ginny avait le visage fermé, le regard indifféremment posé sur Hermione.

« Tu es sérieuse, Ginny ? Tu me fais la tronche parce que tu crois que j'ai pas les tripes d'assumer ? Sérieusement ? »

Elle ne laissa à Ginny que le temps de prendre une inspiration. La soulevant de terre, elle lui cloua la bouche dans un baiser furieux. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Ginny était fermement maintenue contre le mur. Elle souriait.

- Je n'ai dit ça que pour te chercher. Visiblement, je t'ai trouvée, toi.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...

Hermione relâcha sa prise, au corps à corps avec Ginny. L'une de ses mains se rapprochait lentement de la jupe de Ginny, pour finalement s'y introduire. La rousse laissait faire, chercha à l'embrasser. Trouva l'échancrure de sa chemise trop largement ouverte pour que cela soit innocent, et y déposa des baisers, avant de se faire plus insistante juste en dessous de la clavicule. Cela faisait frissonner Hermione.

Ginny s'interrompit, leva la tête.

- Attends, Herm, arrête, arrête ! Je veux dire, non, n'arrête pas, mais si, arrête, je crois qu'il y a du monde qui vient par ici !

- Ah non, pas encore, Ginny, c'est plus drôle, là !

- Je suis sérieuse, écoute ! Crois-moi, j'aurai préférée que tu continues, et qui que ce soit, il me payera le prix de cette interruption, nom d'une chouette !

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, attendant de voir qui allait passer le coin du couloir. Il n'y avait pas de cachette possible, pas de porte dérobée. « Et en plus, nous n'avons pas nos baguettes magiques », siffla Hermione entre ses dents. « Je n'aime pas ça du tout, pas du tout... »

Une seconde plus tard, elles virent la lumière de leurs baguettes. Ils étaient quatre. Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Le haut du panier de la brigade inquisitoriale. Malefoy menait la troupe avec des airs de grand seigneur. La brigade inquisitoriale lui allait comme un gant. Il s'avança jusqu'à elles en silence, avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous trouvé là... Granger et Weasley seules dans les couloirs, à une heure bien tardive ! Voyons voir, combien de points vais-je pouvoir vous enlever ? Une cinquantaine chacune, qu'en dites vous?

- Nous étions en retenue, Malefoy, nous rentrions ! Laisse-nous tranquille, pour une fois !, cracha Ginny.

- Ou bien quoi ?, demanda-t-il, goguenard, vous n'avez même pas vos baguettes, on dirait bien ! Hé, les gars, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu avec les deux Gryffondors, ce soir !

- Je n'y compterai pas trop, Malefoy, si j'étais toi, lui répliqua Hermione. Le bureau du professeur McGonagall n'est pas loin.

- Ah, miss je-sais-tout veut aller rapporter à son professeur, c'est étonnant, ça ! « professeur, professeur, la brigade inquisitoriale nous a fait des misères, professeur ! », ajouta-t-il avec une voix de fausset.

Malefoy jubilait littéralement. Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

- Je crois que je vais commencer par toi, sale sang de bourbe !

- Espèce de connard, tu ne crois pas que ça va se passer comme ça, non ? Ginny vint s'interposer entre eux, hérissée de colère. On aurait dit un chat de gouttière furieux. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à Thomas O' Malley. Un film pour les enfants moldus. Cela la fit esquisser un sourire. C'était drôle comme les souvenirs les plus anodins revenaient aux moments les plus inattendus.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Granger ? Hein ?, s'exclama-t-il, s'empourprant de mépris.

Il rapprocha sa baguette du visage de Ginny, retenue à grand peine par Hermione. Celle-ci écarta son amie pour être bien en face du Serpentard. Elle était calme. C'était de la rage froide, à l'opposé de Ginny qui semblait être au bord de l'explosion.

- Numérote tes abattis, Malefoy. Tu ne nous feras rien ce soir. Par contre, toi, tu risques d'avoir du mal à t'en remettre.

C'était un constat que faisait Hermione, pas une menace. Ce qui laissa tout le monde perplexe. Ginny elle-même la trouvait bien trop sûre d'elle. Elle ne faisait qu'énerver un peu plus la brigade. Ils se firent menaçants, et pointèrent tous leurs baguettes sur elles.

- Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu dis, il va nous falloir un miracle... lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Non, pas un miracle, Ginny, de la magie. Crois-moi.

Elle sourit, resta campée sur sa position, satisfaite. Ginny vit son sourire. Ce fameux sourire. Cela finit de faire enrager Malefoy.

« La brigade, à mon signal ! Nous allons donner ce qu'elles méritent à ces deux insolentes ! »

Les quatre baguettes sifflèrent dans l'air, pour abattre leurs sort sur les deux jeunes femmes.

« Petrificus totalus ! »

« Impedimenta ! »

« Everte statem ! »

« Incarcerem ! »

Il se passa alors quelque chose qu'aucun n'avait prévu. Ou presque.

Les quatre traînées de lumière ne purent atteindre Ginny et Hermione. Ou plutôt, elles les atteignirent, mais elles rebondirent vivement sur elles avec un bruit de craquement d'allumette, avant de se retourner contre leur envoyeur, avec une puissance décuplée. Un halo de lumière éclaira un instant le couloir, redevenu silencieux. La brigade inquisitoriale était à terre, sonnée. Tout de suite, Hermione ramassa une baguette et lança quatre sortilèges d'oubli. Ginny paraissait sonnée. Il lui semblait avoir un feu follet en elle. Puis Hermione la ramena à la réalité.

- Allez, viens, on ne va pas attendre qu'ils se relèvent !

- Oui, oui, d'accord...

Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot avant d'être dans leur dortoir.

- Herm', tu peux me dire ce qui vient de se passer ? Tu le sais ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Et cette sensation... c'était bizarre. Même pour de la magie, c'était bizarre. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- La meilleure protection magique qui existe au monde.

- Hein ?

- L'amour.

- Là tu m'as perdue, fit Ginny, en se jetant sur son lit, les yeux au plafond. Hermione vint s'installer à ses côtés, la poussant pour se faire de la place. Elle insonorisa leur chambre, avant de poursuivre.

- La meilleure protection magique, c'est l'amour, tu le sais, ça. Tu te souviens, Harry et Quirrell, en première année, je t'ai raconté. Et bien c'est un peu ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

- Je me souviens bien, oui, mais quel rapport entre Harry et nous ?

- L'acte d'amour. Tout acte d'amour a ses conséquences magiques. La première d'entre elle, est la protection magique. Quand la mère d'Harry s'est sacrifiée pour lui, cela l'a protégé face à Quirrell, qui partageait son corps avec Voldemort. C'est un peu la même chose qui s'est produite ce soir, pour nous. à moindre échelle.

- Quoi ?

Hermione soupira, tout en serrant un peu plus contre Ginny.

- Vous n'allez donc jamais à la bibliothèque ?

- Pourquoi j'irai ? Tu y vas, toi !

- Tout est expliqué dans un livre. « De l'amour comme magie », par Albus Dumbledore. Je crois que je suis la seule à l'avoir lu !

- Sans aucun doute.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Bref, dans ce livre, il explique tout ça. L'amour, comme forme de magie. Une forme de magie très puissante, sinon la plus puissante qui soit. Bizarrement, très peu de personnes semblent le savoir. Ou plutôt y croire. En gros, tout acte d'amour engendre des conséquences magiques, à sa mesure. Le sacrifice de la mère d'Harry était immense, d'où cette protection. Et nous...

- Oui, nous ?

- Eh bien ce que nous avons fait dans cette salle de cours était un acte d'amour, visiblement. C'est ce qui nous a protégé des sorts de la brigade. Cela ne nous aurait pas protégées de sorts impardonnables, mais pour des sorts mineurs, c'est rudement efficace, comme on l'a vu. Ça nous protège quelques temps, après, ça se dissipe. Je l'avais lu, mais jamais vu en application. C'est assez rare, en fait. C'était un pari, si j'avais eu tort, on aurait été en sale état...mais non.

Hermione était visiblement impressionnée, le regard figé au plafond. Ginny l'enserra d'un bras, se pelotonna contre elle.

- Woaw, Herm. Woaw. C'était bizarre, comme sensation. Tu sais, c'était comme si on avait craqué une allumette moldue contre nous, avec un peu de chaleur. Tu l'as ressenti aussi ? Et boum, dans leur face. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

- Oui, j'ai senti, cette espèce de chaleur... Je connaissais la théorie. Mais pas la pratique. En tout cas, la brigade va avoir du mal à s'en remettre ! Si je ne me trompe pas, le retour du sortilège est proportionnel à la force de l'acte d'amour.

- Oh... alors ça veut dire...

- Oui.

Ginny rougit, presque imperceptiblement. Hermione se rapprocha encore un peu plus de la rousse, combla le peu de distance qui demeurait entre elles. Leva les yeux sur elle, lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

- Je crois qu'on a eu notre compte pour ce soir, Gin'.

- Oh oui. Pour autant, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu partes. Reste un peu, Herm'.

Elles s'endormirent ainsi, pelotonnées ensemble tels des chats, s'apaisant l'une l'autre.

- Ginny, je t'assure qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, hier soir ! Les constellations ont parlé, il y a eu un retour cosmique, je l'ai vu dans les feuilles de thé, avec Trelawney.

Luna, on ne peut plus sérieuse, essayait depuis cinq bonnes minutes d'expliquer sa théorie à Ginny. C'était l'intercours de l'après-midi. Hermione, assise sur le dossier d'un banc dans la cour, ne prêtait qu'une oreille inattentive aux élucubrations de Luna, en tailleur au sol. Face à elle, Ginny affichait un air sceptique. Hermione raturait consciencieusement un parchemin, sur la pile de livres habituelle qui l'accompagnait.

- Mais je te le dis, Ginny, il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir. Je l'ai senti. Les Cafarteurs que j'élève ont réagi étrangement, quand je les ai nourri hier soir avant de me coucher. Et ils réagissent à la moindre impulsion magique.

- Des Cafarteurs ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait élever des créatures magiques à l'intérieur de Poudlard de ce genre. Il faudra que j'en parle à Fred et George.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui les a perturbé. Je me demande quoi. Il fallait que ce soit de la magie pure. Ils ne sont perturbés que par ça, ce sont des sortes de révélateurs de magie, à leur façon. Leurs antennes étaient brouillées, hier soir.

- Mais Luna, on est à Poudlard, de la magie, comment te dire, il y en a tout le temps !

- Des Cafarteurs ? Ce sont des insectes qui captent les paroles avec leurs antennes, c'est ça ? On s'en sert pour espionner, si je ne me trompe pas, intervint Hermione, sans lever les yeux. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, ça...

Elle adressa un regard éloquent à Ginny. Le souvenir de Rita Skeeter était toujours vif.

- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça Luna, sans rien remarquer.

- Je ne crois pas que la législation magique les autorise, d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, ajouta encore Hermione, en maugréant contre son parchemin. Ah, mais comment on traduit cette rune, déjà ?

- Je ne m'étais pas posé la question non plus. En tout cas, il y a eu de la magie pure hier soir, c'est sûr. Ils ne captaient plus rien. Bon, moi je vous laisse. À plus tard, les filles.

Elle laissa Ginny et Hermione sur le banc, apparemment un peu agacée de n'avoir pu les convaincre.

- Herm', t'es dure avec elle, là ! Tu lui parles de législation des créatures magiques alors qu'elle a sûrement un dragon dans son jardin !

- Quand même. Mais bon, ce sont des créatures inoffensives. En soit, elle ne fait de mal à personne, avec ses expériences.

- Et son truc de magie pure ahah, ça c'était marrant ! Ah, Luna...

Ginny se renversa sur le banc, en posant les jambes sur les livres d'Hermione.

- Non, ça, c'était vrai. Les Cafarteurs sont comme des radios ensorcelées, ils captent tout, et la magie brouilles leurs ondes. C'est l'attaque de la brigade qui les a mis hors service, à tous les coups ! Du moins, le contre-coup de leurs sortilèges, je crois.

Ginny ne remarqua pas le rougissement momentané d'Hermione.

- Ah. d'ailleurs en parlant de ces rats, ils sont toujours à l'infirmerie ! Ça m'a mise de bonne humeur pour la journée. Mrs Pomfresh n'a pas trouvé ce qui leur est arrivé. J'ai pensé à leur laisser des dragées Bertie Crochue à la crotte de nez en cadeau de rétablissement, et puis non.

- Tu as été raisonnable, tu m'étonnes, là, Ginny !

- Finalement, j'ai laissé des pastilles de gerbe de Fred et George emballées comme les dragées. C'était plus approprié.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Un ciel sans tâches. Hermione posa son parchemin et ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux profiter de l'instant. Ginny poussa les livres qui la séparaient de son amie pour installer ses jambes sur les genoux d'Hermione. Elles restèrent quelques instants ainsi, silencieuses, lézardant au soleil. Instinctivement, Hermione caressa du bout des doigts la peau de Ginny. Puis retira sa main, trop vite, en arrachant un soupir à la rousse.

- Tu es comme Pattenrond, toi. Tu ronronnerais presque.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Soupira d'aise et tourna son visage au soleil. Les doigts d'Hermione avaient repris leurs caresses.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle, autour d'un thé. Ginny était volubile, son entraînement de quidditch laissait espérer une victoire écrasante au prochain match. Son enthousiasme était communicatif. Couverte de sueur, échevelée et épuisée, elle souriait malgré tout. Voler lui avait manqué. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa tenue de quidditch, le balai posé à côté d'elle. Hermione l'écoutait patiemment raconter ses exploits, un livre posé à côté de son mug.

- … et là, j'ai passé le souafle, et il a marqué. Après, on s'est tous transformé en licorne multicolore. Dis, Herm', tu m'écoutes ?

- Mmh, oui. Des licornes multicolores, vraiment ?

- Ahah, tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dis !

- Mais si, c'est juste que le quidditch et moi... déjà, voler sur un balai, je ne suis pas très à l'aise, alors bon...

Elle eut un regard éloquent et retourna à son livre. C'était sans compter sur la malice de Ginny. Celle-ci se leva, et pris son balai.

- Herm, j'ai une petite idée.

- Oh, misère.

- Tout de suite, les grands mots !

- Rien qui n'enfreigne le règlement, vraiment ? Tu me surprends, là.

- Pas tout à fait. Arrange-toi pour récupérer la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, on se retrouve à la salle commune à minuit. J'ai quelque chose à te faire voir. Et pour être sûre que tu viennes, c'est un défi action, donc ne te défile pas.

Elle se retourna sans rajouter un mot et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors, sûre de son fait. Hermione interrompit sa lecture pour la suivre des yeux. Elle la vit s'arrêter échanger quelques mots avec Luna, à la table des Serdaigle. Décidément, elle est impossible, cette petite Weasley, songeait-elle. Si ses frères savaient... elle les surprendrait ! Ginny n'avait pas l'exubérance de ses aînés, lorsqu'elle se jouait des interdits. C'est ce qui plaisait à Hermione. Ginny enfreignait les règles, avec le plus grand naturel, et en toute discrétion. Elle le lui avait d'ailleurs dit, une fois : « à quoi bon suivre le règlement ? C'est fait pour être enfreint ! ». Fred et George avaient fait de leurs farces et détournements des règles une marque de fabrique, Ron et Harry le faisaient également, de façon presque insolente, dès qu'il le fallait. Souvent, si elle réfléchissait aux années précédentes. Être amie avec les Weasley et Harry Potter semblait conduire invariablement à se placer hors des limites. Un léger frisson de transgression qu'aimait Hermione, de tant à autre. Puis elle reprit une gorgée de thé et tourna une page. Ginevra Molly Weasley. Qu'as tu encore en tête ?

La salle commune des Gryffondors était déserte lorsque Ginny descendit les escaliers. Personne, ni élèves ni fantômes, juste quelques braises rougeoyantes dans la cheminée. Quelque part dans la tour, une horloge sonna minuit. Elle était en retard, ou elle s'était dégonflée, pensa Ginny. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Elle aimait à venir ici lorsque la pièce était vide. Ses pensées lui paraissaient plus claires. Elle s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé, quelque peu déçue par Hermione. Elle aurait voulu voir son visage, son étonnement, ce soir. Fixant les braises, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Elles semblaient être attisées par une pince suspendue en l'air. Un souffle passa dessus. N'importe qui d'autre aurait sauté sur sa baguette magique. Ginny sourit.

- Allez, Herm', je sais que tu es là ! Sors de ta cachette, on y va !

Le silence demeura. Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé, la pince en fer se posait dans un cliquetis métallique au bord de la cheminée. Et Hermione apparut.

- Oh, tu m'as gâché mon plaisir, je voulais te surprendre !

- On ne me la fait pas, à moi. Mais c'était bien tenté. Allez, viens !, ajouta-elle en l'entraînant hors de la salle commune, en rabattant la cape d'invisibilité sur elles deux.

- Gin', où allons-nous ? On n'a pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais où je vais, Herm.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur !

Elles se dirigeaient à présent vers la forêt interdite, et après avoir passé la cabane d'Hagrid, Ginny ôta la cape.

- C'est bon, on devrait être tranquille, maintenant ! Allez, viens, on y est presque !

- Mais Hermione s'était arrêté aux premiers arbres de la forêt, l'air grave.

- Non, Ginny, moi je ne vais pas dans la forêt interdite. C'est dangereux ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il y a là dedans ! Ça suffit comme ça. Moi je rentre.

Ginny revint sur ses pas. Calme. Un sourire persuasif aux lèvres.

- Herm', on ne va pas s'enfoncer dans les bois, juste aller à quelques mètres. Je te promets. On rentrera vivantes au château.

- Quelle promesse !

Elle se laissa prendre la main par la rousse, qui l'entraîna dans son sillage. La nuit avait redoubler, une fois entrées dans la forêt. Hermione voulut lancer un « Lumos », mais Ginny abaissa sa baguette.

- Non, pas de lumière, tu vas lui faire peur, viens, il faut avancer doucement, maintenant. On y est. Elle doit être ici.

Ginny avançait avec précautions, comme un chat, en calculant ses pas. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée par l'obscurité. Elle connaissait l'endroit, visiblement. Enfin, elle s'arrêta, dans une petite clairière. La lumière de lune passait jusqu'à elles. Ginny s'accroupit, attendit, face aux profondeurs des bois. L'absence de silence, ou plutôt le bruit continuel de la forêt inquiétait Hermione, qui se rapprocha de la rousse.

- Ginny, qu'est ce que...

- Chhht. Attends.

Elles restèrent ainsi recroquevillées l'une contre l'autre quelques minutes, silencieuses. Puis, lentement, elles perçurent une lueur qui s'approchait d'elles, en se cachant grossièrement derrière les arbres. C'était quelque chose de manifestement trop gros pour se cacher, mais qui s'obstinait pourtant à tenter de le faire. Et puis il y eu le bruit. Le ronronnement régulier d'un moteur désormais peu entretenu.

- Mais c'est... ce ne serait pas votre, enfin, l'ancienne voiture volante de ton père ?

- Si, c'est elle ! Elle est à l'état sauvage, depuis trois ans, du coup, elle se méfie des gens. Il n'y a que Luna et moi qui arrivons à l'approcher !

Hermione restait sans voix. Elle avait bien sûr entendu le récit de Ron et Harry, au début de leur deuxième année, leur arrivée fracassante sur le saule cogneur avec la Ford Anglia « améliorée » de Mr Weasley. Mais pour la première fois, elle la voyait. Une créature étrange de plus qui avait trouvé refuge dans la forêt interdite. Elle pensait aussi que Hagrid devait l'avoir à l'œil. La voiture s'approchait doucement d'elles, comme un animal curieux, ses vieux phares jaunes braqués sur elles deux. Elle s'arrêta à bonne distance, puis, devant se sentir rassurée, elle vint jusqu'à Ginny.

- Salut, tu as une bonne mine, pour une voiture qui habite dans ce quartier, lui dit la rousse, qui effleura le capot, puis le toit.

On aurait dit que la voiture ronflait de contentement.

- Elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de compagnie, ici, émit Hermione. Du moins, rien de bien humain !

- Oui, tiens, viens, monte, je crois qu'elle est d'accord ! Je vais conduire.

Ginny passait derrière le volant, enclencha la première. Hermione restait accoudée à la portière, circonspecte. Ginny hocha la tête, souriante. L'autre Gryffondor la rejoint. Non sans une certaine inquiétude.

- Gin', tu as ton permis de conduire ?

Celle-ci accélérait, tranquillement, le bras posé sur l'extérieur de la portière.

- Mmh ? Le quoi ? Non, pourquoi, il faut un permis, pour faire rouler une voiture ?

- Mais oui ! Du moins chez les moldus ! Je vais passer le mien dans deux ans, et...

Ginny conduisait vers la sortie de la forêt, en évitant les arbres.

- Ah, je ne savais pas. Je n'en ai pas. Et ça tombe bien, puisque nous n'allons pas tout à fait rouler, en fait.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione, qui demeurait perplexe. Lorsqu'elle vit le grand sourire de Ginny, elle comprit. Ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres.

- Nous allons voler, Herm !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit décoller la Ford Anglia, dans un grognement d'accélération. La voiture avait l'air d'être heureuse. Et Ginny rayonnait. Elle vint entrelacer sa main avec celle d'Hermione, pour la détendre.

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas à l'aise sur un balai, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te faire voler autrement, qu'en dis tu ?

- Regarde devant toi, on arrive sur Poudlard !

- Oh, pardon.

D'un léger coup de volant, elle esquissa un virage, et commença à les faire tournoyer autour du château. Elle manœuvrait la voiture comme si elle avait été sur un balai, avec dextérité, habileté. Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle aimait tant voler.

- Je la pilotais en cachette, à la maison, comme tous les autres. Mais il m'a fallut du temps, ici, à Poudlard, pour qu'elle accepte que je la reconduise. Je crois que je la préfère sauvage, cette voiture. Regarde...

Elle lâcha alors le volant et le levier de vitesse, et, la vitre grande ouverte, donna deux légers coups du plat de la main sur la portière. Soudain, la Ford partit en piqué à une vitesse vertigineuse, droit au milieu du terrain de quidditch. Hermione ne put retenir un cri, Ginny un grand éclat de rire. La voiture se redressa au tout dernier moment pour survoler la pelouse du stade. Elle repartit ensuite de plus belle dans les airs, en chandelle, pour exécuter quelques figures, effrayer quelques chouettes qui rentraient à la volière. Ginny reprit le contrôle de la Ford, en douceur, et prit le chemin de la forêt. Vu du sol, le spectacle devait être insolite, même dans une école de magie. On aurait vu une voiture traverser devant la lune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient sur le chemin du retour, presque arrivées au porche de l'école. Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'atterrissage. Ginny, le nez en l'air, lui fit :

- Tu as l'air bizarre, Herm', ça va ?

- J'adore la magie, lui souffla-t-elle.

Puis, parce que son corps entier frissonnait encore comme dans les airs, et que la soirée était trop belle pour s'achever ainsi, elle se pencha vers Ginny et lui ravit un baiser, en douceur.

"Action, Ginny."


End file.
